parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Sally Acornhontas Part 5
Here is part five of James Graham's fourth movie spoof of Sally Acornhontas. Cast * Pocahontas - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic) * John Smith - Knuckles (from Sonic) * Governor Ratcliffe - Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) * Meeko - Shnookums (from Shnookums and Meat) * Flit - Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) * Percy - Meat (from Shnookums and Meat) * Chief Powhatan - Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) * Grandmother Willow - Granny (from Looney Tunes) * Nakoma - Brandy Harrington (from Brandy and Mrs. Whiskers) * Kocoum - Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) * Kekata - Sultan (from Aladdin) * Thomas - Squidward Tentacles (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Wiggins - Puss in Boots (from Puss n Boots and Shrek) * Ben and Lon - Chip and Dale (from Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto Cartoons) Transcript *to: Interior, Powhatan camp. *NATIVE AMERICAN: Did you see their skin? Pale and sickly. They have hair on their faces like dogs. *WALLACE: My brothers, we must know more about these visitors. Sultan, what do you see? *SULTAN: (chants) These are not men like us, but strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun and weapons that spout fire and thunder. They prowl the earth like ravenous wolves consuming everything in their path. *Officer Dibble: Wallace. I will lead our warriors to the river and attack. We will destroy these invaders the way we destroyed the Massawomecks. *Wallace: Dibble, in that battle we knew how to fight our enemy, but these pale visitors are strange to us. Take some men to the river to observe them. Let us hope they do not intend to stay. *to: Exterior, English settlement, day. *DR. ROBOTNIK: I hereby claim this land and all its riches in the name of His Majesty King James the first, and do so name this settlement Jamestown. CHEER *Puss in Boots: Bravo! Bravo! Beautifully spoken, sir! Hurry now, Meat. We must be all squeaky clean for the New World. Exits. *to: Exterior, on shore, day. *Dr. Robotnik: Captain Smith! It appears I’ve selected the perfect location, eh? Not a savage in sight. *Knuckles: Just because we don’t see them doesn’t mean they’re not out there, sir. *Dr. Robotnik: Well then, perhaps you should venture forth and determine their whereabouts, hmm? *Knuckles: If there are any Indians out there, I’ll find them. *Dr. Robotnik: Now, gentlemen, to work. You men, get the ship unloaded. *ENGLISHMAN 1: Right, sir. *Dr. Robotnik: You men build the fort. The rest of you… Break out the shovels! It’s time to start digging. *Chip and Dale: Digging? *Dr. Robotnik: Why, of course! Let’s not forget what the Spanish found when they came to the New World. Gold, mountains of it. Why, for years they’ve been ravaging the New World of its most precious resources but now… It’s our turn. The gold of Cortéz The jewels of Pizarro Will seem like mere trinkets By this time tomorrow The gold we find here Will dwarf them by far Oh, with all ya got in ya, boys Dig up Virginia, boys Mine, boys, mine, every mountain And dig, boys, dig ‘til ya drop Grab a pick, boys Quick, boys Shove in a shovel Uncover those lovely Pebbles that sparkle and shine It’s gold And it’s mine, mine, mine *ENGLISHMEN: Dig and dig and dig and diggety Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig… *Puss in Boots: Hey nonny nonny Ho nonny nonny *Dr. Robotnik: Ooh, how I love it *Puss in Boots: Hey nonny nonny Ho nonny nonny *Dr. Robotnik: Riches for cheap *Puss in Boots: Hey nonny nonny Ho nonny nonny *Dr. Robotnik: There’ll be heaps of it And I’ll be on top of the heap My rivals back home It’s not that I’m bitter But think how they’ll squirm When they see how I glitter The ladies in court Will be all a-twitter The king will reward me He’ll knight me No! Lord me It’s mine, mine, mine For the taking It’s mine, boys Mine me that gold With those nuggets dug It’s glory they’ll give me My dear friend King Jimmy Will probably build me a shrine When all of the gold Is mine *ENGLISHMEN: Dig and dig and dig and diggety Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig *Dr. Robotnik: All of my life I have searched for land like this one A wilder more challenging country I couldn’t design Hundreds of dangers await and I don’t plan to miss one In a land I can claim, a land I can tame The greatest adventure is mine *Dr. Robotnik: Keep on working, lads *Knuckles: Mine *Dr. Robotnik: Don’t be shirking, lads Mine, boys, mine Mine me that gold *ENGLISHMEN: Dig, dig, and diggety *Dr. Robotnik: Beautiful gold *ENGLISHMEN: Dig, dig, for that gold Make this island My land *Dr. Robotnik: Make the mounds big, boys I’d help you to dig, boys But I’ve got this crick in me spine *Knuckles: This land we behold *Dr. Robotnik: This beauty untold *Knuckles: A man can be bold *Dr. Robotnik: It all can be sold *ENGLISHMEN: So go for the gold, We know which is here. *DR. ROBOTNIK: Is *ENGLISHMEN: All the riches here *DR. ROBOTNIK: Mine *ENGLISHMEN: From this minute *RATCLIFFE: Mine *ENGLISHMEN: This land and what’s in it is *ALL: Mine *ENGLISHMEN: Dig and dig and diggety-dig, Hey nonny nonny, it’s mine Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Pocahontas Parts Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs